As You Wish
by Princess Darkcloud
Summary: For mimifoxlove. AU: The Strawhats have just stolen an incredible treasure, something beyond their belief, but then that treasure is stolen back from them, and Luffy's not one to just let things go. LuZo mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Merry Christmas mimfoxlove and Happy New Year! I'm sorry for it being so late, I have a reason in my profile, but I still feel reeeally bad D:

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Mugiwara Pirates, battered and bruised, sat around a treasure they had gone through so much trouble to acquire as their ship quickly sailed away from the gang of enraged, no-name pirates they had stolen from. It was a small treasure chest, worth about 400 million belli (about $4.4 million) according to Nami, but she was starting to doubt whether her information had been accurate. There was no way that this puny, tattered, shambles of a box could be worth as much as the rumor had led her to believe.

"Could this box _really_ be worth as much as people say?" Nami questioned, more to herself than anyone else. "Maybe," her eyes turned into glowing belli signs, "it's filled with diamonds the size of mikans~"

"Yohohohoho! My heart is all a flutter with anticipation! Oh, but I do not have a heart…" Brooke looked at a fuming Franky with what, it was anyone's guess, could have been described as a smile, but seeing as how Brooke didn't have any lips, it was hard to tell.

"Brrroooooooke…I'm gonna kill you, bro!" Even though Brooke was something close to Franky's best friend, his constant 'skull jokes' really pissed him off, and he would normally chase Brooke around the ship and scream at him till he was blue in the face, but the object sitting in front of him was far too interesting for him to be bothered with his friend's obnoxious sense of humor. "Maybe it's got a devil's fruit inside it." He said, instantly calming down after his minor outburst.

"Or maybe One Piece is inside it!" Chopper exclaimed. His eyes shined as he clapped his hooves together in excitement.

"Oi Chopper, do you really think One Piece would've been this easy to find, or this small for that matter, and it would've been worth a lot more had it been the legendary One Piece. Also, do you think that _that_ ratty and pathetic bunch of pirates could've gotten the legendary _One Piece?_" Usopp explained to the now disheartened doctor.

"Oh yeah…" Chopped mumbled, but his quivering frown quickly vanished as he prattled off new and more outrageous ideas as to what could be inside.

"Neh, Usopp." Luffy said, his voice dripping with seriousness. He had his arms crossed and he was staring at the box with incredible intensity.

"Nani, Luffy?" Just as seriously as his captain, looking at him with anticipation of what his next words could possibly be, a thin layer of sweat resting on his forehead. But the swaet was probably due to the intense heat, they _had_ just left a summer island after all.

Luffy glared down at the box for a moment longer before flopping over and whining childishly, "Why are we staring at it~ I wanna open the box al~ready!"

"We can't just open it Luffy, we don't know what's inside. Plus," Sanji commented, releasing a waft of smoke from his lungs before he started dancing around like a love-stricken fool, "we haven't gotten the order to do so from our lovely Nami~swaaan!" He placed himself at Nami's feet and cooed up at her as Luffy sat up and continued to glare at the box. He noticed that it had a heavy-duty lock on the front that could clearly not be opened with simple brute force…well, the brute force of the average man that is.

"Gomu Gomu no…" Luffy raised his fists in the air, "Open Sesame!" He cried, bringing both of his clenched fists down on the lock, effectively cracking it open; or rather, he completely obliterated it. The others just sighed at his impatience and lack of thought.

"How is it that you can invent moves on the spot and they always work?" Usopp asked, slapping the back of his hand against Luffy's chest.

"Dunno!" He exclaimed folding his arms and looking seriously at his crew.

"Oi, oi. There's no reason to be so proud of something like that." Sanji commented as he rolled and lit up a new smoke.

"Am I the only one who's dying to know what's inside?" Usopp asked, reaching forward to open the box a smidge, but only to have his hand promptly batted away by the protective navigator, whose eyes had yet to go back to normal.

"Not at all, Nagahana-kun." Robin said, taking a step towards their newly acquired treasure. "I've heard nothing in the rumors referring to the content of this chest. It's truly a mystery." She smiled at this, almost a hint of evil hidden behind it.

Usopp sweat-dropped, "I don't think I'll ever figure you out…"

"Let's open it~" Luffy whined again.

"Well…I guess we'll have to open it sooner or later but I think we should—" Usopp was interrupted by his own surprise when Luffy finally took the initiative and flipped the lid of the box open, revealing a shining gold object. It was covered with intricate designs done in jade and was speckled with diamonds and rubies. The bellis in Nami's eyes seemed to glow even brighter.

"…Isn't that…?" Sanji trailed off, he didn't want to be the one who voiced such a ridiculous idea.

"Whoa-ho-hooo~ It's a Genie's Lamp! Sugei~" Luffy picked it up, but Nami quickly swatted it out of his hands, unfortunately causing Luffy's hands to give the lamp a slight _rub._

"You idiot! If that _was _a Genie's Lamp, picking it up might've—" Nami didn't get to finish her lecture before the lamp started to glow a dull red. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" She screamed as she started to shake Luffy back and forth. But her uncontrollable fury was instantly replaced with fear as a cloud of smoke started to make it's way out of the lamp. "WAAHHHH!" She clasped hands with Usopp as they both trembled in fear. Chopper and Luffy looked on with shining eyes, exclaiming how cool it was. The cigarette had fallen out of Sanji's mouth and joined Brooke's jaw on the floor. Franky had taken his glasses away from his eyes and was staring at the ever-growing mass. Even Robin's eyes seemed to grow a little wider.

"W-W-W-Wha-Wh-What Are we going to dooo~" Usopp cried, his and Nami's knees buckling in unison.

"I dunnooooo~" She wailed. They both shrieked when shocks of lightening lit up the sky. A storm was brewing right above their ship.

"Holy shit, this thing's powerful." Sanji's commented as his fingers subconsciously rolled and lit him a new fag; he stuck it in his mouth and firmly clasped between his teeth, trying ot hid his unease about the situation.

"It seems to be taking form." Robin commented, once again levelheaded as usual. And indeed it was, the cloud that had once just been a shapeless blob now had what resembled the upper half of a man. The whole crew seemed to have gone into a stupor: no one cried, no one exclaimed their excitement, they all just stared, until a deep rumbling voice shook them out of their trance.

"Who…" The voice boomed. Nami and Usopp were down on their knees crying again, but the rest of the crew stayed motionless. "Who…" It spoke again.

The rest of the male portion of the crew swallowed audibly, everyone was on pins and needles. What was this rare being about to demand from them?

Suddenly, the genie yawned loudly, ruining his once terrifying presence. "Who…woke me up?" He said, they could see from his shadow that he was scratching the back of his head; they also saw him bring his other hand to his mouth as he yawned again. Everyone fell to the deck of the ship, completely dumbfounded. Even Robin joined them in this classic display of surprise and the Genie's uncaring attitude.

Luffy was one of the first to stand up, "I did!" He exclaimed with a huge grin across his face.

"Then, I am to be your servant," The genie stepped out of the mist, he wore black knickerbockers that clung around his ankles, and he wore a shimmery, dark green sash around his waist. He had three golden earrings in one ear as well as golden bands around each wrist with and a corresponding band around his neck. He had unusual, sea-foam green hair and beautiful tan skin with muscles that rippled as he moved. He stopped in front of Luffy and got down on one knee before looking up into his eyes. "Master."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Nagahana-kun is (supposedly) long nose-kun I'm not 100 percent sure if that's correct, but I think it is…maybe it was nagaha**r**a-kun… Also, I based belli off of Yen cause it's a Japanese anime I assumed they used a similar measuring system for their currency.

The first chapter is short, but they'll get longer :D

Much Love!

-PD


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I told you I hadn't forgotten! :D it just...took me a little while *looks away sheepishly*

And yessss I knoooow I tend to kinda disappear from time to time *understatement* but I do get things done!

Eventually...

-PD

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Luffy's eyes widened at the sight of the man kneeling at his feet before they became blindingly bright with amazement and admiration. "KA...KAKKOOIIIIII~" Luffy shouted.

The genie looked up from the floor and his eyes widened in mild surprise before they retuned to their practiced scowl. _'Great, another idiot.' _Zoro got up from his respectful kneel and stood in front of his master. "My name is Roronoa Zoro, and I am to grant my master three wishes."

"Really? You can grant wishes? So that must make you a genie or something." Nami got up from her crouch, let go of Usopp, and walking over to stand next to Luffy in front of the genie, all fear of the being completely vanished and she was instantly in her 'bureaucratic negotiator' mode. She wanted to get everything she could out of this deal. She wouldn't let _anyone_ waste an opportunity like this – over her dead body! "And we can assume that we are permitted to wish for anything our hearts desire." Nami had a confident, though conniving, grin on her face. She knew she was right, but she wanted to see how she could mould the situation to best suit her. This was an art form Nami had practically mastered by the age of 10, and the genie didn't seem to be the sharpest knife in the drawer, so it should be a piece of cake.

Zoro's eyebrow twitched, practically able to read everything that was going through the woman's head. What was with this chick? Though taken aback by her sudden personality switch, he remained unfazed by the unpredictable behavior. He hadn't expected _her_ to be like this, but it was an attitude he'd come across many times. Nothing he couldn't handle, right? "Only my master can grant the wishes. I am forbidden to grant wishes for anyone else." Zoro crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and awaited his orders.

The crew all looked at Luffy, waiting for him to say something about this incredible opportunity. But he was just staring straight at the genie, transfixed. "So your name's Zoro, huh?"

Zoro's eyes snapped open and he looked straight into the eyes of his master. He quirked an eyebrow, not at all familiar with the direction this conversation was going. Most of his masters would already have their wishes written up and ready to go, and he'd be back in his lamp before the hour. He couldn't remember the last time someone had asked him his name. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, it's only normal for Nakama to know each other's names." Zoro's eyes widened and he was about to say something, but Luffy continued before he could get a word out. "I like you, Zoro. You're going to be mine from now on." Luffy said with a calm mature smile. The rest of the crew had caught the possible 'double meaning' in what Luffy had said, but were going to leave it alone. There was probably nothing in what he'd said except for Luffy's "I want something, and I'll get it" attitude.

Zoro's eyebrow twitched with something Zoro couldn't place his finger on. Irritation? Annoyance? That was probably close. He figured might as well explain all of the negative parts of this little 'master and servant' relationship and get that out of the way. Better now while the relationship holds no emotional attachment – made things less painful in the long run. "Once you make your three wishes I am no longer bound to you. I will return to my lamp and you can never draw me back out."

Luffy's eyes widened and glazed over with a sad stare. "Then how do you make Nakama?"

Zoro sighed, he didn't really want to give into this, but his will to serve and obey his master was already starting to tickle his skin. Obliging his master's want to know the answer he tentatively responded. "I've...made some..." The conversation was quickly getting quite awkward, and Zoro didn't like it. The stare his new master was giving him made him incredibly uncomfortable. He flushed at the odd look and crossed his arms defensively. "Quit looking at me like that. I don't want or need your or anyone else's pity."

Luffy smiled, understanding completely. "Then it's decided. You're going to be my Nakama."

"And if I refuse?"

Luffy smiled mischievously, "Then I'll never make my wishes, and you'll have to stay with us forever _anyway_."

"Y—You!" Zoro flushed red and brought his arms down to his sides, fists balled up with frustration. "You're blackmailing me!"

Luffy smiled 'innocently' and turned away. "So, what do you say? You goin to be my Nakama?" Luffy closed his eyes and crossed his arms with confidence. The crew were slightly surprised to see this attitude from Luffy, but then again, the kid wasn't as stupid as he looked and often acted. Plus he had convinced them all to join their crew, with the exception of Robin who had stowed away and demanded entry.

Zoro ground his teeth together and gurgled for a moment longer. His face was turning red again from embarrassment. How could he let himself be so easily manipulated? "Alright—" he closed his eyes and tilted his face down ever so slightly

Luffy spun around, an elated smile on his face.

"—I'll be your Nakama..."

"Yahooo! Now I have a monster, a Cyborg, a skeleton, _and_ a _GENIE!" _Luffy danced around a bit, "This is sooo cooool~" Zoro sweat-dropped, not entirely sure he was going to enjoy this new development. "Ok everyone, introduce yourselves!"

Robin was the first to give an introduction. She greeted him with a small smile and a gentle wave of the hand. "I am Nico Robin, the fifth person to join Captain-san's crew. Should I give my position as well?"

Luffy nodded, feeling authoritative as he crossed his arms in front of him with a goofy looking 'serious' frown on his face. "Yosh. That sounds good."

"Very well then. I am the historian, mostly in the field of archeology. I often work as a spy and I am a former assassin~" She added with a happy trill. Zoro's eye twitched; he'd have to look out for this dame.

"Hello, I'm Nami. I was the first to team up with Luffy, but the third to officially join his crew. I'm the navigator and treasurer." She stuck out her tongue and winked. Zoro figured she was pretty harmless, maybe a bit of a control freak or some other hidden personality trait.

"That isn't cute. And you're only a self-proclaimed treasurer." Usopp mumbled under his breath. "Anyway, I—GAH!" Usopp fell to a heap on the floor with a lump on the back of his head. Nami's fist steamed as she glared down at him unattractively. Zoro altered his verdict: he was to steer clear of **this** chick. She was scary; too unpredictable, too troublesome to deal with on a regular basis. Usopp groaned and got to his feet. "A-Anyway...ow Nami, that really hurt...ah, right. I am Usopp—"

'_You are a liar?'_(1) Zoro couldn't help but think as the man introduced himself. _'Was that a pun?'_

"—I was second to join and I am the marksman, co-inventor, and key fighter on this ship." He said with such grandiose that Zoro couldn't refrain from rolling his eyes.

"And he's also our main liar and a decent tactician." Sanji added. "I'm Sanji. I work as th—" Zoro would have listened to the rest of what this guy was saying, but he noticed that the man had an oddly shaped eyebrow, like a spiral. And it twitched as he talked; it was quite mesmerizing. "Oi, grass head."

That woke Zoro up. "Er?" He grunted, not liking that condescending tone this tall, lanky, over dressed asshole was taking with him.

"What are you staring at?" Sanji's teeth ground against his cigarette as he asked the rhetorical question.

Again with that twitching; Zoro could hardly focus, much less take the man seriously, and he showed this with a smirk. Sanji followed his eyes and saw that he was staring at his forehead, or what could be seen of it, which was pretty much completely dominated by his ostentatious eyebrow.

Sanji growled and shook his fist. "Bastard, making fun out of my eyebrow. I'll show—"

"Sanji-kun!" Nami warned. Sanji, like the whipped dog he was, was immediately at Nami's feet ready and waiting at her command, as if his irritation had never been there.

This perplexed Zoro greatly. _'He's friggen whipped...stupid curly eyebrow, I don't even know who he is. Oh well, maybe for the better.'_

"Yo," a hulking mass of human – at least Zoro figured he was human, he seemed a bit large and slightly disproportionate – greeted coolly, "I'm Franky. Shipwright, and the 6th to join. OW~!" Franky spun around and struck his signature pose.

Zoro seemed to ignore the odd display and instead just gave a nod of acknowledgement, depressing Franky, who had been looking forward to the genie's reaction. _'All these people are so different.'_ Zoro swept through the group of people before him. _'Swirly eyebrow, long nose, really tall assassin lady, the navigator and captain seem pretty normal so far...and the blue-haired speedo pervert...'_ Zoro continued his survey when in the distance he noticed two figures both hiding rather poorly behind some barrels. The first giveaway was a mass of curly black hair, the other seemed to be a pet of some kind, but it stood on its back legs, wore shorts and a hat, and was trying to hide, though it was doing it wrong...

Zoro raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "And you two are...?" He secretly loved calling out those who had thought they'd been so stealthy. It just felt really nice to have the upper hand in that kind situation.

"YOHO!" Brooke leapt out from his hiding space as Chopper dove behind the barrels, finally concealing his entire body, now hiding the proper way. Zoro took one look at the skeleton and stumbled backwards, falling onto his posterior. Now, he'd seen dead people before, and he'd seen skeletons. Those were nothing new, but to see an eight-foot, walking and talking skeleton in old fashioned, what appeared to be Victorian era pirate's clothing...he was speechless. The towering figure slowly made his way over to the surprised genie. Brooke bent down low, casting an eerie shadow over his face. "Hello Genie-san." his voice was low and would have seemed slightly menacing to the untrained ear, but his words were polite. "My name is Brooke. I am the musician and swordsman on this ship. It's a pleasure," he took off his hat and leaned in even closer, within a foot of Zoro's face, "to meet you."

"Oh?" Zoro questioned, "You're a swordsman?"

Brooke straightened up and replaced his hat, his aura taking on a cheery disposition, one that was much more suited for the skeleton than his serious formality. "Ah, yes, I would seem to be. Yohohoho~"

Zoro smiled, taking years off of his appearance. "Ah, that's nice to hear."

There was a clatter and the entire crew's attention was drawn to a reindeer that had been trying to make his escape. _'Shit~'_ the little guy trilled internally, _'now the scary genie's noticed me.'_ When Chopper turned around to look at the crew, he was met with a pair of pants in his face. "Ahh!" Chopper exclaimed before backing up against the wall _'Ah! He doesn't have a smell, it's like he's a ghost!"_

Zoro crouched down in front of the reindeer and stared hard at his face for a minute or so, unintentionally sowing anxiety within the little guy. "Tanuki?" His long, drawn out train of thought had pulled into the wrong station.

"I'm a Reindeer, asshole!" Chopper raged before suddenly going stiff with immediate regret and fear. He had forgotten for a moment that this guy could summon crazy lightening bolts and scary reindeer-eating monsters whenever he wanted and quickly shut his mouth, covered it with his hooves, and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the worst to come.

Instead, there was a gentle petting on his head. He looked up and saw that the scary genie was smiling gently down at him as he gently patted Chopper's big, pink hat. Choppers tears were erased and were replaced with sheepish embarrassment and tentative chuckles. "I-I'm Tony Tony Chopper! Eh heh, and I'm the doctor!" He added with incredibly enthusiasm and pride, "If you're ever hurt, just come to me! Oh...but I don't know if genies can get hurt..."

"Doctor?" Zoro was surprised that the timid creature dubbed 'Chopper' would be as learned and practiced as his position suggested. "That's pretty impressive."

Chopper blushed and clapped his hooves together. Being praised by such an incredible, powerful spirit didn't make him happy at all dammit~

Luffy smiled broadly at the pair. He was quite satisfied that Zoro was being accepted so quickly, though he expected nothing less from his tight-knit, loving family of friends. "Yooosh~ now Zoro knows everyone! Lets set out on great new adventures with our newest Nakama!"

"AAAYYEE!"

Zoro looked at the people who had all greeted him with welcoming attitudes. This ship was definitely different from the others that he'd been on. Perhaps everything that'd happened had happened so he could be in this time period, with these amazing people, to start a new life away from his haunting past.

* * *

**Author's Note**

ARRRGHHHH! THIS UPDATE ISN'T LONG ENOUGH D': whose fault is that. Clearly not mine. Blame Prince Stormyweather, not Princess Darkcloud. ¬_¬

(1) at one point during the early anime, Usopp introduces himself, making it sound like he said 'I am a liar'

Hoo boy! To say I didn't have trouble with this chapter would be a huge frakin LIE! I'm sorry it took so long, but I would get like 3 sentences done and be like 'now what?'

...and it didn't really go anywhere either...I only got introductions done and out of the way...

:|

But have no fear, my duckies! For all is well!

...I think...maybe not...I guess we'll see...

-PD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Alright! Sanji! I've decided that in honor of Zoro joining our crew, we're going to celebrate!" Luffy proclaimed as he stood proudly in front of his new Nakama.

"Now's really not a good time to try and celebrate. We don't have enough in the larder for a party. If we did try to have a party it'd be really feeble. And even if you were somehow able to catch something huge before sundown, we don't even have any alcohol to go along with it." The sky was already colored red by the setting sun. Catching something in time was clearly impossible. And what was a party without some good drink to go with it?

"Che, can't have a party without booze." Zoro agreed, nodding solemnly, as if the idea were totally unforgivable.

"See? The new guy agrees with me."

"Which is why we should have some." Zoro commented simply.

"Hey, hey," Sanji quirked an eyebrow at the simple direct nature of this mysterious man, "if we don't have it, we don't have it."

"No, we can have it."

"I'm telling you there isn't any."

"But if we had some we could have it."

"Yes, naturally, but as I'm saying, we _don't have it!" _Sanji was growing irritated with the simple stupidity of this so-called 'genie' and how everything had to be broken down as if he were speaking to a child.

"Which is why I'm saying we should have some!" Zoro didn't understand why this curly-browed idiot was so insistent that he couldn't have any booze.

"Alright then, Mr. Genie," Sanji's voice is murderously calm, "why don't you have some?"

"Really? I can? Thanks." Zoro stretched his arms out, his palms facing one another, he blinked once, nodding his head slightly as he did so, and a huge barrel appeared in front of him. He smiled at the barrel of rum he conjured. "It's been a while since I drank." He got himself comfortable on the floor, sitting cross-legged.

"Well I'll be damned, the shitty bastard really is a genie." Sanji, the more sensible members of the crew as well, had taken a step back in surprise. They had been skeptical of this man's true abilities, thinking he were maybe something like a 'mist man' – seeing as how he'd emerged from a cloud of mist – or some other fruit user. But as far as they could tell, he was the real deal. PLud they didn't think a man would do gallivanting about in such a silly costume if he weren't a genie. When the barrel had first appeared, Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy were all up in Zoro's face before one could blink, their eyes shining like beacons.

"You're soooo cooool~" They sung out in chorus.

"How'd you do that, Zoro?" Luffy grasped Zoro by the shoulders and pressed their noses together in excitement.

"I-I'm a genie, I can do that much at least." Zoro flushed and pushed Luffy's face away, feeling incredibly uncomfortable with the close proximity.

"Oh ho, it seems you may be pretty useful after all." Sanji smiled around his cigarette.

"I had no intention of being useless. I will serve my master until my time with him comes to an end." Zoro said with all seriousness. Sanji snorted at the answer. Of course that was what this green-haired idiot was thinking now, but he obviously didn't know Luffy very well yet. Sanji knew that this genie wouldn't be leaving Luffy's side any time soon. He was also sure that Zoro wouldn't leave right away after the wishes were granted, despite what he said.

"Yeah well, how about for now you help me with the party we're gonna throw in honor of you joining. I'm gonna need you to conjure up some stuff for me." Sanji snubbed his cigarette out as he looked down at the genie sitting on the floor. Zoro frowned, rather cutely in some people's opinion, up at Sanji for talking down at him like he was the new slave of the ship. Stupid pirates. They always thought of him in the same manner. Zoro blinked with purpose up at Sanji. There was a poof and several tarantulas the size of one's hand were suddenly clinging to a horrified cook.

"Ah—E-E-EUGH!" Sanji's body spasmed violently as he finally came out of his shocked stupor, but he was still too afraid to move freely about or shake off those disgusting creatures.

Zoro smiled, completely satisfied. This reaction had wound up being many times better than he'd expected. "Hmph." Severed the bastard right for acting all high and mighty. Well, Zoro had thought he'd done good, but someone else clearly didn't.

Luffy bopped Zoro over the head, making his head lurch forward. Even though he was a genie, he wasn't impervious to pain. "Ow! What the hell was that—"

"Sanji is responsible for feeding all of us." Luffy interrupted, "If you don't give him what he needs, then he can't make his amazing food!" Luffy had crouched down in front of Zoro, so he was squatting, his finger pointed, as he scolded his naughty pet.

"_He's_ the one who makes the food?" Zoro turned his head and looked up at Sanji with sheepish anger – how one manages such a thing is a mystery – and he blinks the spiders gone. He didn't want to bite the hand that would be feeding him. Well, too late for that now, but he could try and make amends.

Sanji remained standing as if frozen for a moment before recovering. "You really don't like listening to anyone but your master, huh. Shitty Marimo." Sanji began to stomp back to the kitchen, visibly fuming at his weakness being so easily exposed. He'd been shamed in front of his ladies; this travesty would not be forgotten.

Zoro, mumbling a bit, followed Sanji into the kitchen, but only because his master had said so. He'd decided that he didn't like that blonde man, and he'd make sure to, when Luffy wasn't watching of course, pick on the blonde as much as possible. Zoro was sure that Sanji had the same idea in mind.

Once Zoro and Sanji were finally in the kitchen, everyone else began to express their opinions on the matter.

"This really is rather exciting." Robin said with a smile. "Perhaps he's seen some interesting historical events. I'll have to question him about his history later." Robin was beaming with excitement at the idea of learning something new, something from someone who had first handedly experienced a bit of history from long ago. She went to the library to pick out some books about the periods she suspected the genie had existed through.

At the sight of the barrel of rum seeming to come from nowhere – the barrel had followed Zoro into the kitchen – Nami's eyes lit up with huge flashing belli signs. Perhaps the genie could summon mountains of high quality treasure. The fear of someone thinking it to be counterfeit, which is technically true, dimming her enthusiasm a bit, but when her optimistic side encouraged the fact that she was especially talented in identifying authenticity so she was sure not to get caught. This brightened up her mood considerably. Usopp, seeing Nami's reaction, had instantly picked up on her train of thought, though his ideas were more plausible. He'd thought of Zoro's assistance in a way where Zoro could supply him with endless amounts of bits and bobs, odds and ends, and other useful little trinkets that could be used for his inventions. Though he worried that Zoro might accidentally conjure the wrong chemical for one of his chemistry experiments, making everything go "boom." He figured he'd just stick to just requesting stable materials.

Everyone shared these similar thoughts. That is, everyone except the captain. Luffy's head was filled with all the amazing adventures they'd have alongside their new nakama. He thought of all the amazing places he'd get to explore and all the cool things he'd see. The treasures they'd find and the people they'd meet. When Zoro had first appeared, Luffy had instantly gotten the feeling that the genie was a closed individual, that he didn't get to really live his own lifeand that he hadn't experienced much outside of his lamp. He'd seemed lonely, and Luffy wanted to help him. "Namiiii~" He called with an excited lilt in his voice. "When will we be getting to the next island?"

Nami snapped out of her fantasies and came back to reality, much to her displeasure. "Well, if the weather keeps on like this we should be there by tomorrow night."

"Hey, wouldn't it be su~per if we could have a beach barbeque instead of partying tonight?" The shipwright suggested, posing dramatically to give his awesome idea some extra pizzazz.

"Ah! That's a great idea! SAAANJIII!"

An irritated cook emerged from his kitchen, drying his hands with a towel. "What is it Luffy, make it quick I'm at the end of my rope here."

"We're gonna have the party tomorrow~ Prepare for a beach barbeque!"

Slightly relieved that he could prepare a normal meal instead of a fancy party right away, Sanji's mood lightened. He'd been having issues with Zoro, who would conjure the wrong ingredient or spice, making everything take many times longer. If he'd had more time, he'd be able to more patiently explain to Zoro what it was exactly that he'd need. "Great. Well, I've got enough to make dinner so it should be ready soon. You can have your genie back by the way." A moment later, Zoro was thrown out of the kitchen, the door slamming shut right behind him. Luffy looked up to see his new nakama emerge from the kitchen and began to hurry up to where he was.

"What an irritable jerk..." Zoro mumbled to himself as he rubbed his head. "Friggen annoying." He turned to see that Robin was standing in front of him. Slightly surprised, he took a step back, his hand twitching towards his right hip.

Robin, always the over-observant woman she was, noticed the subtle movement, and was curious why he would do such a thing. "Genie-san, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh...sure?" And with that, he was led away to the aquarium for a talk with Robin. He had to admit, this woman made him a little uncomfortable, like she was hiding something, but he followed her nonetheless, knowing that he could easily defend himself. What he didn't know was that he'd left behind a dejected feeling captain. Luffy had made it up the stairs to only find that Zoro had been led away again. Would he ever get a chance to play with his newest Nakama? At the rate things were going he certainly didn't feel like it would ever happen. He went back over to the grass deck and flopped over into the grass, clearly sulking.

"Oi, Luffy, what's eating you?" Usopp and Chopper surrounded their gloomy captain. He was usually a lot livelier around dinnertime, and it confused them why he was anything but.

"Ahn~nyahn~" he whined, "I wanted to play with the genie, but he keeps getting taken away~" Luffy let out a huge sigh, completely deflating his rubbery body.

Usopp couldn't deny the fact that he also wanted to get to know the genie more, but that would all happen in good time. However, the captain was far more impatient than the other two. Usopp, having thought up the perfect remedy, began to tell a story. "You know, I happen to know a few things about genies~" Usopp offered, hoping Luffy would take the bait. As expected, Luffy, and Chopper as well, were instantly sitting at attention, their eyes shining with excitement and anticipation, wondering what fantastical tale Usopp would tell next.

"I shall tell you a tale about the mysterious and very powerful beings known as genies~" he said, his voice dripping with overdramatic accentuations. "They are an exceedingly rare race that have been around for millennia. A young genie is probably more than a thousand years old!" Chopper and Luffy 'ooh-ed' over the idea. They'd almost had the chance to live to be a thousand when they'd been offered that golden apple in Alabasta, but Nami had dragged them away before they could purchase it. "But even though they live for many thousands of year, genies live incredibly sad and lonely lives. Their sole purpose is to grant wishes to people who come into possession of their lamps, living pretty much their entire lives as slaves."

Choppers eyes watered with a huge feeling of empathy towards the genie that had just joined their crew. "Poor Zoro~" Chopper cried.

Realizing that his tale was taking on a rather tragic edge, Usopp quickly recovered, "B-But there are always that handful of kind people in the world, who see the genie as a person and as their nakama. It's these people that genies oftentimes can become bound to, staying with their master for the rest of their master's life. Sometimes even being able to free them from their lives of servitude."

Luffy gave a happy, incredibly mature smile, making his normally very childish looking face transcend into something closer to handsome. His eyes were at half mast as he voiced his honest feelings. "I want Zoro to be our Nakama, and to stay with us forever."

**o()o()o**

"I see. So that's how it is then." Robin closed up her book, her eyelids drooping in disappointment even though her smile remained.

"Yeah, I'm afraid I can't answer your questions." Zoro stood up from his seat after a thorough discussion over his personal history.

"No, no. It's quite alright. My expectations were unreasonably high. I made my own assumptions on what I believed your personal experiences to have been. That was unfair of me. I apologize."

"Just...as long as you keep your promises, to not tell anyone, and to...to help me..." Zoro stared down at her, making it clear that he wouldn't tolerate a breach of trust.

Robin smiled with understanding. "But of course."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Apology chapter #1

I swear; there isn't a harder story for me to write than this one.

-PD


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my damn it's been a while o_O

-PD

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The call for dinner made its way into the room where Zoro and Robin were seated. Zoro got up and tugged at the knot in his sash; a nervous habit he'd acquired some years ago when he didn't like where the situation was going. As he began to walk out of the room, Robin stopped him.

"You know," she said, as elegant as ever, "the one who you should ask for help would be Luffy. He's our captain, you realize."

Zoro pulled a frown, clearly not too pleased with the idea. "I can't do that."

"Oh? And why is that, if I may ask?" Robin leaned forward and placed her chin in her hand as she closely watched Zoro.

"...I have my reasons." He mumbled before turning, once again, to leave the room. This time, Robin didn't stop him, but thought about why that would be. Even though he'd intended to only give her a factual history of what had occurred, he had spilled his entire past to this woman, he even wound up asking for her assistance. She wasn't sure she had the power to do such a thing, however. All the same, she'd make sure to keep her mouth shut about it. This, she was certain, she could do.

"Zoro, Zoro!" Luffy cried excitedly when Zoro finally emerged from the library. He wrapped his rubbery limbs around Zoro and hugged him tight. "Can you show me some of your cool genie tricks? They're soooo cooool~ Can you make me a big bronze statue? I've always wanted one~"

Zoro had freaked out when the boys limbs had stretched and wound around him. He'd never seen anything like it before, and it startled him. The last time he'd been out of his bottle he'd been back home in the east blue. Now, he was apparently on the grand line, headed towards the new world. The world was moving along much too fast for his liking. "Wha-Wha-Wha—What the hell are you?"

Luffy looked a little perplexed for a moment before he smiled. It'd been a long time since anyone had been surprised to see a devil fruit user. "I ate one of the devil's fruits. I'm a rubber man." He stretched his face out to demonstrate, laughing at Zoro's surprised face.

"I...I've heard about those, but I've never seen one before..."

Luffy nodded. "Yup! Robin and Chopper and Brooke have all eaten them too."

Zoro was in awe. He'd heard rumors that some of the strongest people in the world were devil's fruit users. He'd been excited to meet them, to test their strength. But now that he knew that his master possessed the ability, he wanted to see his strength, though he knew very well he'd never be able to lift a hand against him.

"If you guys have gotten this far, I take it you've gotta be pretty damn strong." Zoro folded his arms, quirking an eyebrow and smirking a bit.

"Of course!" Luffy hopped down off Zoro and the genie turned to face him. "If I'm going to be the king of the pirates, of course my crew's got to be strong!" He nodded to himself, as if the very idea of anything but was unacceptable.

"Then I hope my strength will also suffice." Zoro kneeled before Luffy, "The next time we face an enemy, please allow me to demonstrate my strength before you, Master."

Luffy looked up and away, face flushing a little bit. "I expect nothing less!" He muttered authoritatively. The subservient attitude the genie was displaying was unusual to Luffy. Usually, the others yelled at him over his stupidity or smacked him when he stole food or did something stupid. Granted, they were all the best of friends, but Zoro was the first to treat him with such respect.

"Master, if I may be so bold..." Zoro had been thinking about what Robin had said earlier, about asking Luffy to help him. He felt incredible shame to be requesting a favor from the man he was supposed to serve, but he held such hope he couldn't help but ask. "I...I have a dream. A dream that I'd die for." He clutched his knees before he dared to look Luffy in the eye from where he was supposed to be kneeling respectfully. "Please, allow me to achieve my dream!"

Luffy's eyes widened and his mouth formed a surprised 'oh' before he dropped his arms, putting his hands on his hips. "Hou?" He grinned, "What's your dream, Zoro?"

Zoro bit his lower lip. Dare he say it? Luffy was different form the others. He held no desire to abuse his powers, he didn't wish for riches or for fame or for power. He saw Zoro as an equal, and that was enough to bring tears of hope to his eyes. "I want to be the greatest swordsman the world has ever seen! I want my name to reach the heavens! And I..."

Luffy crouched down and looked straight into Zoro's teary eyes, an enigmatic smile on his face as he waited for Zoro to continue.

The tears began to run down his face, tears of hope at having finally maybe having caught a glimpse of the light at the end of his tunnel, and tears of the pain of the past thousand years he'd spent living such a horribly wretched life. "I want to be free!" His voice broke as he spoke, his words reducing to choked sobs. He was so ashamed he couldn't look at Luffy anymore. How could he have been so selfish?

Luffy's grin broadened. "The world's strongest, huh?" Zoro looked up, the tears slowing as his sobs died down. "It's settled then. You're going to be my Nakama. I only want the best of the best." Luffy simply smiled as Zoro cried silently, letting the man express whatever he needed to.

Eventually Zoro stopped crying and straightened up, wiping his face as a blush of embarrassment flooded his face. "Forgive me for expressing myself, Master. I prom—" Zoro was cut off by a gentle punch to the forehead. Well, gentle by Luffy's standards.

"Shut up."

Zoro was surprised by the unusual order. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped a little before he looked down meekly. "...Yes, Master."

"Geh!" Luffy hadn't meant for that to be an order. He had to remember to try and not sound so demanding. "No, no! Don't shut up!"

"Yes, Master."

Luffy sucked in his lips and puffed out his cheeks, making the face he always did when a situation either confused him or didn't satisfy him. He let out a 'hrrmm' as he thought. "Don't call me Master."

Zoro tilted his head, confused. "Then...what do I call you?"

"Luffy's fine."

"...Luffy?"

"Yeah."

Zoro blushed, looking down at his lap. He'd never called his master by name before. Everyone else had seemed to enjoy the concept of having someone so powerful be so subservient. "Then I'll call you Lu-Luffy."

Luffy's grin broadened. "Can you show me some of your cool genie tricks now~ I wanna see~" Luffy's eyes shined in excitement and wonderment. He balled up his fists and pumped them up and down, letting himself get all hyped up as crazy ideas ran through his head.

"Err..." Zoro felt like he'd been tossed beneath the spotlight, "...like what?"

Luffy thought for a moment. "No clue!" He answered honestly.

"Oi, Luffy! Genie! I already called everyone for dinner." Sanji had walked outside, and was standing by the door, looking down at the two on the lawn deck. "I think this is the first time you've ever been late for dinner, Luffy."

"I'M LATE? They're gonna eat all the food!" Luffy launched himself up to the galley door. "Come on, Zoro! Time for dinner!" He turned around and reached down, wrapping a rubbery arm around Zoro's waist, hauling him up.

Zoro had a moment of panic as he flew through the air. Before he had a chance to figure out what was going on, there was an explosion of pain on the top of his head.

"Whoops. Sorry~!" Luffy chuckled nervously.

Zoro struggled a moment before he managed to pull his head out of the wooden wall of the galley. He growled, trying to keep his composure. Luffy stepped in alongside Sanji, surprised to see that he'd launched the genie all the way into the wall.

"Luuuffyyyyy~" Usopp wailed quietly, "You've pissed him ooooff~ He's gonna kill uuuuus~"

"Sorry~ Sorry~" Luffy was smiling sheepishly as he walked towards the table.

"That," Zoro whirled around, thumbs overlapped, hands spread, "HURT, GOD DAMMIT!" A burst of orange energy, 5 feet in diameter, burst forward, blasting Luffy away and almost taking the innocent cook along with it, but Sanji managed to dodge in time, the energy burning away the bottom of his coat. Luffy hadn't been so lucky to dodge the attack and was blown away, back out to the lawn deck. Once the energy died down, Zoro poofed away, over to where Luffy's body lay, charred and unmoving.

Zoro sighed, looking down at his master. He hadn't intended to let his anger get the better of him, but really, had the launching been necessary? He picked Luffy up by his vest and blinked the injuries gone, though the man was still not moving. Zoro hefted Luffy up over his shoulder carrying him back into the kitchen.

"Oi! Baka genie! Look what you did to my suit!" Sanji shoved this charred suit jacket in Zoro's face the second the two of them reentered the galley. He was absolutely livid. "Do you know how much this cost!"

Zoro put Luffy down in a chair carefully before turning to respond to Sanji. "If it costs so much, why are you wearing it? You're a pirate right? What kind of pirate wears expensive, prissy suits? I can't believe your opponents would take you seriously." Sanji swung out with a foot, aiming for Zoro's head. Zoro dodged, though just barely. "You—" Sanji swung again, interrupting Zoro as he tried to speak. "W-Wait!"

"This was my favorite jacket, you bastard!"

Zoro allowed Sanji to land a hit, thinking that maybe he'd listen after he did. Sanji was surprised to say the least that Zoro had withstood his crescent kick so well. HE felt the fire start to die within him.

"If you'd _listen_ you stupid curlybrow, I can fix it for you!"

Sanji looked at the crew and then back at Zoro before sheepishly removing his foot from Zoro's shoulder. He held out his jacket, watching and waiting to see what Zoro would do.

Zoro took the jacket from him and blinked, nodding his head a bit as he did so. The damaged fiber ends glowed blue before they started to extend and repair the jacket, restoring it to the way it was before. "There, there's your prissy jacket." Zoro tossed it, aiming for Sanji's head, but the chef caught it before it reached its original target.

"...Thanks...Your seat's next to Brook."

"Yohohoho~ Genie-san~ Over here~" Brook called, waving one long, bony arm as he ushered Zoro over by him.

As Zoro went over, Sanji slipped back into his jacket. He noticed that there was a lump in his pocket, but he knew that his cigarettes weren't in there. He reached in, but quickly withdrew his hand, screaming in alarm and tearing off his jacket yet again as he tried to fling the caterpillars off his hand.

Zoro just smirked as he watched Sanji dance around in disgust. "You didn't think I'd let you get in a kick for free, did you?"

**o()o()o**

After lunch, everyone gathered around on the deck, all of them begging for Zoro to show them some of his cool genie tricks. Most of the requests were coming from an overexcited Luffy.

"Ne, ne~ Can you make Usopp with a regular nose? And Sanji with a straight eyebrow!"

Zoro blinked and everyone watched as Usopp's nose shrunk down to a smaller, normal, pointy nose. Sanji's eyebrow uncurled like a cat's tail and shortened into a regular angled eyebrow.

"So," Usopp felt his new nose, bewildered by the sensation of having such a small, stubby nose, "how do we look?"

"Do you still find me attractive without my distinguished eyebrows, Nami-san, Robin-chan?"

Everyone looked back and forth between the two before they burst out in gut wrenching laughter. "Oh god," Nami managed through her laughs, "that's so funny! You guys look ridiculous, ahahaha!"

Sanji was heartbroken by Nami's words, but Usopp took it in good stride. "Yes, without my usual nose, I'm not nearly as handsome." He posed, but it only made everyone laugh harder.

"Yohohohoho~ Genie-san, please change them back, or I'm afraid that I'll die of laughter! ...Oh! But I'm already dead, YOHOHOHO~"

Zoro let out a couple of laughs as well. Though he hadn't known them long, he had to agree; the two looked ridiculous without their defining characteristics. He changed them back with a wave of one glowing finger.

"Aww, Zoro, why'd you change them back?" Luffy asked through a smile as he wiped away tears of mirth.

"Unless you make a proper wish, I can't maintain your requests for very long. Besides, they looked ridiculous." Zoro's chuckles died down, but a smirk remained. He saw the two rubbery armsin his peripherals, and soon after, Luffy was hugging him from behind, wrapping his legs around Zoro's waist.

"You're so cool, Zoro~" Luffy pressed his cheek to Zoro's. "I'm so glad to have you as my Nakama~"

There was a pang in Zoro's heart when Luffy said that. Part of him felt it flutter when Luffy referred to him as his Nakama, but the other part felt only pain. Luffy still didn't seem to understand that he wouldn't be able to remain as his master's Nakama. It would only spell his doom. However, for the time being, he'd alow himself to enjoy the time he had left with his unusual master.

"Hey, hey, can you give me wings?" Luffy asked excitedly, "I wanna fly!"

"You know they won't last long." Zoro warned.

"Awww~ that's fiiine~ Come on~ I wanna flyyy~" Luffy whined as he tightened his grip around Zoro, rubbing their cheeks together.

"You're so damned persistent." Zoro let out a gentle grunt of a laugh, "Alright, let go."

Luffy did as he was told and got off Zoro, waiting excitedly for his wings.

"You might wanna remove your vest, unless you wanna rip it."

Luffy nodded and slipped out of his vest, revealing his surprisingly chiseled chest. With the boy's lanky frame, Zoro hadn't been expecting the six pack and pecs being concealed by the sleeveless shirt. He turned his face away, scowling a bit as he fought off the red that was creeping up his neck. "T-Turn around."

Luffy turned around and Zoro pressed his palms against Luffy's back. Luffy closed his eyes as a small smile broke out on his face. The genie's hands were warm, and he could feel the calluses one could only get from years if hard work on his palms and fingers. He leaned back into the touch subconsciously, forgetting for a moment that he and Zoro weren't the only ones there on the deck.

As Zoro pulled his hands away, bright white, shimmery feathers followed. As he straightened his arms out to the side, two full wings came into being, each about the size of Luffy himself.

There were ooh's and ahh's from the other Strawhats as Luffy's wings fluttered, sparkles raining down off them. Usopp and Chopper's eyes were shinning, thoroughly impressed and equally jealous that Luffy got to experience something so cool.

Luffy let out a belt of excited laughter as he flapped his wings experimentally. "This is so cool!" He opened them wide and brought them down, lifting up off the deck. He circled the crow's nest a few times before taking off into the sky.

"Wow..." Nami mumbled in awe after watching for a few minutes, "...he looks like an angel..."

"Nami-swan and Robin-chwan are the only angels aboard this ship~" Sanji danced his wiggly noodle dance as he praised his beautiful ladies. Suddenly, he was struck by an idea. He grasped Zoro's shoulders, his eyes burning with determined fire. "Zoro, I beg of you, give them wings," he leaned in close and whispered, "and if at all possible, one of those skimp toga—"

"I refuse."

"Oh come on, from man to man." Sanji tried to get the genie to sympathize with him, but Zoro wouldn't budge. Besides, he was far too fixated on the form above him. "He really does look like an angel..."

The wings poofed away and Luffy began to fall, about 200 feet away from the edge of the ship.

"Ara, now he looks like a damned angel falling from heaven into the pits of hell." Robin commented idly.

"Hey now, don't joke about something like that." Franky scolded, eliciting a gentle chuckle from Robin.

"Well magic marimo man, since you're the one who can't hold his magic for more than a couple minutes, you get to be the one to go save him."

"What're you talking about?"

"Luffy can't swim. No devil's fruit user's can." Usopp explained with a sigh, "Jeez, for being a genie, you're surprisingly ignorant..."

Zoro zapped him, making the sniper fall to the deck. He watched as Luffy fell into the water, taking a moment for Usopp's words to sink in. When they did, he panicked. "Sh-Shit! Luffy!" He dove into the water, his lower half transforming into a tail as he swam through the water, looking for Luffy in the deep water. When he found the boy's sinking form, eyes shut and mouth open, he hurried over to him, eyes wide with worry. Zoro wrapped his arms around Luffy's chest and shot up towards the surface. As soon as they broke the surface, Zoro blinked nad removed the water from Luffy's lungs. Luffy coughed and spluttered for a moment before he lazily opened his eyes.

"That was so cool~ Flying was awesome~" Luffy remarked weakly, the sea water draining him. His toes brushed against Zoro's scales and he tilted his head down to looking into the water, grin broadening. "You can even turn into a merman, sugoi~"

Zoro blushed at the undeserving praise. He should've been more careful to ensure no harm came to Luffy. "Master, I'm sorry! Are you alri—"

"I told you," Luffy coughed again before smiling up at the genie, pinching the reddening cheek and pulling gently, "not to call me master."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hey hey~ It's been way too long since I've updated OTL My posting rate is at about once a year ¬_¬ most shameful.

BUT!

I hope that this update ill satisfy you all for a while ^^~ I'm not gonna make any promises, but I want to see this story through.

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE!

-PD


End file.
